Danny F & Timmy T in Confidential Cousins
by Sailor Taurus-Miharu Hasagawa
Summary: Danny Fenton & Timmy Turner. Two young cousins, but can't stand the sight of each other. At least...what Timmy can see! Danny keeps hearing Timmy talking all the time...but to who! (R & R plzzzz)
1. Timmy's Shock

Danny sits quietly at the kitchen table, doing his homework, when his dad calls him from the basement.  
  
"DANNY! Come down here quick! I want you to check out the new invention!"  
  
"Sheeech," sighed Danny. As he approaches the stairs, the phone rings & his mother rushes to it.  
  
When Danny got to the basement, his dad was holding an old-style camera with added buttons & technology. "It's called the Fenton Photo," said the eager Jack. "It flashes an extravagant bolt of light, literally blinding the ghost, & sucking the living daylights out of the ghost & trapping it in the camera. One of my better inventions."  
  
"Uhh, great dad. But I bet it's one heck-of-a-picture taker"  
  
"Oh, you bet it is"  
  
Meanwhile, at Timmy's house, Timmy & his godparents pop back into his room after foiling another one of Crocker's plans.  
  
"Ha," said Timmy. "Crocker won't recover from that one for a loooooong time"  
  
"Thanks to us," said Wanda  
  
"And don't forget Bo-Bo. He was the one that made it fun! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Cosmo  
  
All of a sudden Timmy hears his mother talking & rushes to his mother's side.  
  
"Ok. That sounds great. I can't wait to see you & my brother, Maddie. Tell Danny I said 'hi'," said Timmy's Mom.  
  
"Who was that, mom?"  
  
"That was your aunt Maddie. We're going to visit them tomorrow."  
  
"WE'RE GONNA SEE MY WEIRDO COUSIN & HIS FAMILY! AWW MAN!"  
  
"Now Timmy. Don't talk about your cousin that way. Even though that whole family is a bunch of ghost hunting freaks."

Back at Danny's, Danny walks back upstairs & notices his mother hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that on the phone, mom," questioned Danny.  
  
"It was Aunt (truck horn). Her, your Uncle, & Timmy are coming to visit."  
  
"WHAT! But mom....they're soo....weird! Plus he's ten! What could we possibly do together?!"  
  
"Oh Danny. Don't act like that. So what if Timmy is 4 years younger than you. Your father & your Aunt are 6 years apart. How do you think they got along? It was jus the two of them."  
  
Then Danny's dad popped his head from the basement & said, "We got along horribly! And what made it worse, she was the older sister. She tormented me until she went to college."  
  
"Well now we get to see her & the boys tomorrow," said Danny's mom. "And going to welcome them with open arms. Riiiiiiiiight?!"  
  
"-sigh- O...k. (He had better not touch my stuff!)," said Danny under his breathe.  
  
"What was that young man?!" questioned his mother.  
  
"UH nothing....mom!" Danny zoomed out of the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Timmy's room, Timmy walks in with a mad & spoiled face.  
  
"What's the matter Timmy? You look like you just heard the worst news ever," wondered Wanda.  
  
"I did. My family is gonna visit my weirdo cousin & his family for a whole week. My Aunt & Uncle hunt ghosts for a living. HA! Ghosts.......riiiiiiiight!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHAAAH!" screamed Cosmo. "Well,hopeuhaveanicetrip,Timmy!Loveya,seeya,BYE!!!!!!" (Well, hope u have a nice trip, Timmy! Love ya, see ya, BYE!!!!!!!) And Cosmo zoomed into the fish bowl & slammed the plastic castle door.  
  
"GET OUT HERE YOU WIMP FOR BRAINS!" yelled Wanda. "We have to stay with Timmy. No telling what kind of danger he could get into with ghosts... Well now that I mention it. Uh....ByeTimmy!!" Wanda also zips into the fish bowl hiding.  
  
"Ooooohh no you don't! I need u with me in case I'm in danger or....if I'm bored to death!" demanded Timmy.  
  
"But we don't wanna gooooooo! WaaaaaaaWaaaa", cried Cosmo  
  
"Ok fine....then I WISH YOU WOULD COME WITH ME TO MY WEIRDO RELATIVES HOUSE!!!"  
  
"DARN IT", yelled Wanda & Cosmo  
  
**_(Back at Danny's House)_**  
  
The door bell rings & Danny answers it. It's his best friends Tuck & Sam. "Hey guys. sigh com'on in," Danny said depressingly.  
  
"Danny what's the happs? You look really despondent," asked a worry-some Sam.  
  
"My lame cousin Timmy & his folks are coming to visit. They're so weird."  
  
"Aww! You mean the little guy with the adorable pink hat! giggle He's sooo cute!"  
  
"Yeah," said Danny imitating Sam's voice. "And what's really 'cute' is he has the biggest crush on you!"  
  
"Awww," said Tucker & Danny. Then they all-of-a-sudden start to laugh.  
  
"But on a serious note you guys. My cousin is extremely nosey. So you gotta help me with my transformation. We have to make sure that he doesn't see me or else he'll blab to my parents"  
  
"No Problem, Danny," said Tuck, reassuringly. "We cha back."  
  
"Yeah. It'll be no sweat. How hard is it watching a 10 year old? Especially if he has a crush on me."  
  
They all giggled at Sam's ego.  
  
**_(Timmy's Room)   
_**  
"I really have to watch out for you guys or else Danny will find out about you two."  
  
"Why, Timmy?" questioned Wanda. "Is he really nosey?"  
  
"Yeah! A total busy-body! He's always watching me around his stuff. It's so annoying"  
  
"Do you want to wish that he wasn't such a busy-body?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"Nah. It's ok. I'll just stay to myself during the whole trip." Timmy then slipped into his pj's & drifted off to sleep.

The next day Timmy, his mom & dad, & his godparents (disguised as his luggage bags) all got in the car & headed off to the Fenton's residence.Three hours later they arrive at the Fenton's with a "welcome wagon" by Maddie & Jack.  
  
"Hey kids!! Come say 'hello' to your Aunt & Uncle!! Come here big sis!!!" screamed Jack to his sister. He jumped to his sister & wrestled her into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Jack,....JACK...I CAN'T....BREATHE!!" hyperventilated Timmy's mom.  
  
"Oh sorry! Sorry, sis." Jack bent down to Timmy's height & said: "How ya doin' there sport!?" He rustled Timmy's hair as he spoke to him.  
  
"-sigh- I'm fine Uncle JACK!" Timmy said with fury. He hated when his uncle messed up his hair. But he had suddenly forgotten about it when he saw Sam. He raced over to Sam & kissed her hand. "Hello my sweet & dark Samantha! It's been too long since the last time I saw you. How long has it been? 5 years? 7?"  
  
"Uh...it's only been a year, Timmy," said Sam.  
  
"Oh," said Timmy depressingly.  
  
"Oh oh! But I did miss you to Timmy! I missed that hat especially!"  
  
"REALLY?! inhale aaaaaahhhhhhhh" cooed Timmy.  
  
"Oh brother," sighed Danny as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nobody was really talkin' to you, CUZ!" said an angered Timmy.  
  
"Well maybe I wanted to say something, LIL' CUZ!" snapped back Danny.  
  
They both snarled at each other & Jazz came in & broke up the argument.  
  
"Honestly boys," nagged Jazz. "Can't you two ever not argue when visiting each other? Your both angry for some reason. (pause) Oh! I know! Timmy is an angry child because you two leave him with such a horrible babysitter. I know. I've talked to him a few times while she was there. (pause) Hmm. Maybe I should have a talk with her. What did you say her name is again?"  
  
"VICKY," said Timmy's parents. Suddenly all of the flowers in Maddie's garden wilted over.  
  
"That can't be right. Vicky is such a caring girl. She takes care of Timmy very well. She makes sure that he's good & hungry when we get home," said Timmy's Dad.  
  
"Hmmp. Yeah I bet she does. Sounds like she's starving him..." nagged Jazz.  
  
'_She's medaling again_,' thought Danny & Timmy simultaneously, rolling their eyes.  
  
"I've heard her yelling in the background at Timmy for being on the phone. She probably thinks he's talking to you two about how she's treating him. You guys better check her out."  
  
Everyone just looked at Jazz in a blank stare. Feeling uncomfortable, Jazz rushes inside.  
  
"WELL! Now then,... let's ... all get in..side ...heh heh," said Maddie nervously.  
  
Timmy's luggage poofed into his godparents as soon as everyone went inside. "So Timmy....still hate being here?" asked Wanda.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Timmy zoomed inside & rushed to Danny's room & started messing with his stuff.  
  
"HEY," yelled Danny. "GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
Timmy laughed an evil laugh. A laugh of mischievness.  
  
Danny finally grabbed him & pushed him out of his room & locked the door.  
  
"ACH! Jeez. Y-you see what I'm talking about. Grr! I'll be so glad that he'll be gone in a week & hopefully become more mature next time. -sigh- Oh well! Let's go to the mall. But we gotta sneak out 'cause my folk will tell me to take Timmy with me. Ok let's go! (long pause) I'M GOING GHOST!" Suddenly he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, & his black & silver jumpsuit. He turned into the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom.  
  
He grabbed Tucker & Sam by the waist & made them all transparent so they could all go through the wall, pass the adults, & outside without Timmy seeing them. Shockingly Timmy was outside waiting for Danny & his friends.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!" yelled Timmy. "Where are we going?"  
  
"WE, as in Sam, Tucker, & I, are going to the mall. And YOU have to stay here. By yourself, with the adults!"  
  
"OH NO! Danny please take me with you!!! I don't wanna be here with....your parents. Your mom will continuously pinch my cheek! And your dad will always mess up my hair."  
  
"But your hair is already messed up. AND what's wrong with my parents?! So what if they don't have a 'cool' job like pencil pushing! Ooo wow ya can't beat that!"  
  
"Ghost hunting parents!Ooo someone should give them an award....FOR THE WEIRDEST JOB EVER!!", yelled Timmy.  
  
Danny & Timmy, once again, snarled at each other. Sam got in between them & said, "You guys, com'on! Chill out ok?!"  
  
"Oh,... alright my sweet! For you, I will stop," said Timmy  
  
"But really, Timmy aren't tired from your long driving trip? It is kinda late. It's almost 8:15 at night," said a concerned Sam.  
  
"Yyyeeeaahh! His 'small boy metabolism' might not handle it in the next 15 minutes," teased Danny.  
  
"Hey I can so stay up 'til 8:30. I can actually stay up longer. Hmmp," frowned Timmy.  
  
"Another fifteen or half an hour doesn't classify as a longer time. Haha! Let's go you guys."  
  
The three friends were on their way walking to the mall, when Tucker noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Timmy walking right behind them. "Uh...Danny," said Tucker.  
  
Danny quickly turned around & saw Timmy following them. "I thought I told you stay home Squirt!!"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA!" whined Timmy.  
  
"Com'on Danny! Let's jus take him," pleaded Sam.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, breathed heavily, & said "FINE!"  
  
So as the four kids walk into the mall, they headed to Sam's favorite store, **Gothic Idea**. Timmy helps Sam pick out clothes & other accessories, while Danny & Tucker stood in the corner of the store sulking.  
  
"I swear! Timmy ruins everything! I can't even get away from that little weirdo at the mall! AAARRRGGGHHH!" screamed Danny.  
  
"Aww! Cut the kid some slack," said Tucker. "He's only ten! I was like that at ten. I would always try to hang around my sister's friends. They all thought I was adorable, even though there's no need to think that. Heehee! Anyway, he's the only here his age. Give him a break."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe your right. I'll try to cool it next time. BUT IF I LOSE MY COOL, I BLAME YOU!" said Danny.  
  
As Timmy was helping Sam pick out what she wanted, Danny started to feel cool. "Uh oh," whispered Danny.  
  
"Ghost Time?" asked Tucker  
  
"Ghost Time"  
  
Then all of a sudden, BOOM! A portal opened up & a tall, & old Sicilian Woman popped out saying in a deep & hoarse voice with an Italian drawl, "Well isn't it a nice day for family activities? Maybe they can all take a trip...BACK WITH ME TO THE GHOST ZONE!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Her name; Sophia Mondania. She had long silky gray hair that reached to her elbows. She was a very linky (skinny) woman that was abandoned by her family after the family was kidnapped in the late 1820's. The whole 14 family members were freed, except for Sophia. Her family didn't even try to save her at all. She held that grudge to her grave. Now she's haunts families & makes them go through the same fate she did.  
  
"Quick Tuck! To the bathroom!" ordered Danny. Sam ran up to Danny & he said "Sam you have to stay here with Timmy so that he won't get hurt or in trouble."  
  
"But Danny I gotta tell ya something!" But before Sam could finish, Danny & Tucker ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Everything look clear to you Tuck!?" asked Danny. Tucker took a quick glace & said "You're good to go bro!"  
  
"I'M GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny. And with that he turned into the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom. He zoomed out of the bathroom with Tucker close behind. Little did Danny know his own little cousin was in the very last bathroom stall, talking to his godparents, when he transformed into his second identity.  
  
"Timmy?? What's the matter?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Yeah! You act like you've seen a ghost," said Cosmo laughingly.  
  
Still with his mouth gapped open, Timmy catches himself & said, "I did see a ghost."  
  
"Ahh! Where?!?" yelped Cosmo & Wanda.  
  
"My own weirdo cousin, Danny Fenton, is the new, well-known, ghost hero, DANNY PHANTOM!!"  
  
"GASP!" gasped Cosmo & Wanda.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......


	2. Danny's Surprise

"I'M GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny. And with that he turned into the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom. He zoomed out of the bathroom with Tucker close behind. Little did Danny know he own little cousin was in the very last bathroom stall, talking to his godparents, when he transformed into his second identity.  
  
"Timmy?? What's the matter?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Yeah! You act like you've seen a ghost," said Cosmo laughingly.  
  
Still with his mouth gapped open, Timmy catches himself & said, "I did see a ghost."  
  
"Ahh! Where?!?" yelped Cosmo & Wanda.  
  
"My own weirdo cousin, Danny Fenton, is the new, well-known, ghost hero, DANNY PHANTOM!!"  
  
"GASP!" gasped Cosmo & Wanda.  
  
"Whoa! This way weird! Even for me you guys! Danny doesn't seem to be the type to go off & Fight bad guys. He seems too....wimpy."  
  
"Well actually, it seems weird for a ten year old boy to save the world ever time to. So how is that any different?!" said Wanda defensively.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right. Hey! Let's go watch him in action."  
  
"I'm too scared!" whined Cosmo. And he you please?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Sure," said Wanda & made Cosmo reappear.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA!!" cried Cosmo.  
  
The three of them peeked out of the bathroom door & watched Danny go against Sophia Mondania. They saw him lift a huge & heavy bench & toss it at her like it was a piece of paper. Timmy was astounded! He couldn't believe that his cousin became that strong. As the bench flew toward & hitting Mondania, she said in her Italian drawl: "Curse you, boy! This isn't the last you've heard of me!! You'll see! YOU'LL SEEeeeeeeeeeee!" said Mondania as she faded into the portal.  
  
Danny morphed back into his human self & walked over to Sam. "Where's Timmy!? I thought you were watching him?!?! Oh my gosh! Where is he!?"  
  
"Well... you see... here's the thing...hehe..," said Sam nervously.  
  
"HERE I AM, MY BEAUTIFUL Samantha!" said Timmy, startling. "I was...uh... looking... at these bat barrettes that would go lovely in your hair my sweet." He then looked at all of them with a big, nervous grin that stretched across his face.  
  
"Ooo, he's good," whispered Cosmo to Wanda. But Timmy heard them & said, "Shh. Be quiet."  
  
"Uh, Timmy. Who are you talking to??" asked Danny.  
  
"Umm....mmmm-my stomach. I'M STARVED! LET'S GO EAT" shouted Timmy.  
  
"Hey they've got a great restaurant called Veggie Pita. We should go check it out," suggested Sam. The boys then looked at her in a disappointed & "yeah right" glare.  
  
"No way!" demanded Danny.  
  
"I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to agree with my weirdo cousin on this one," said Timmy. Danny then sighed heavily & gave Timmy a dirty look.  
  
As they walked through the mall Tuck said, "Hey let's go to the food court, that way everyone is happy. And we won't have to suffer with veggie stuff."  
  
"Good idea," said Danny. "We can all choose what we want...let's go."  
  
The group scattered to the mini restaurants to choose their food. That gave Timmy a good time to talk to his godparents. "What are you gonna do Timmy? Are you gonna tell Danny that you saw him? Actually we can't get near him," said Wanda.  
  
"Why not?" questioned Timmy.  
  
"According to the rules, 'Any ghosts that live in the godchild's house, or the godchild's relative's house, must be destroyed.'"  
  
"WHAT?! But... that's my cousin! How could I? Even though we don't get along & we hate each other, I just can't do that."  
  
"But Timmy you have to do something. If Jorgen finds out about this he'll destroy your cousin. And you know how he gets when he when he destroys stuff," shivered Cosmo.  
  
"But why is it so important for fairies & ghosts to not see or talk to each other?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well see...it started during the times of the witch days. Witches were already an enemy towards fairies. Ghosts & fairies were supposed to be eternal friends. But one day a fairy found out that ghosts & witches had a connection together. Jorgen banned their friendship with all ghosts. And if a fairy is found talking to a ghost they are sent back to Fairy World, banned to ever have a godchild. And if a godchild has any connection to a ghost, like friend or even relative, the ghost will be destroyed, the godchild loses its godparent, & the godparent loses all rights to have a godchild," explained Wanda  
  
"WHAT?! So if I don't figure something out, Jorgen is gonna...(gulp)...kill my cousin!"  
  
Wanda & Cosmo sadly nodded their heads. Timmy thought & thought & thought, until he said, "Hey! What if I wished for him not to be a ghost!?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Timmy. Your cousin uses his power to fight off bad ghosts," said Wanda.  
  
"Hmm. Well let's finish talking about this when we get home," said Timmy. Wanda turned into his tray & Cosmo turned into a napkin as Timmy ordered his food from Bun-on-a-Stick {I know the name is stupid but oh well}. Timmy zoomed next to Sam & flashed a grin.  
  
Two hours later the group started walking home. They all entered Danny's house & Danny, Tucker, & Sam went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As the walked in the kitchen the Teens found the adults sitting in the kitchen laughing & catching up on memories.  
  
"And Jack," said Timmy's mom. "Would put on my hula skirt, my coconut bra, & a tiki mask & would do wild dances in front of my friends. HA HA! Oh my! I would be sooo embarrassed. But just to get back at him, I came in his room with a glass of warm water & set his fingers in it. Heehee. The next morning... all of his sheets were...wet!!!!" All the adults, except for Jack, laughed hysterically. Danny, Tucker, & Sam left the kitchen laughing as well.  
  
Danny, Sam, & Tucker entered the living room & started talking about the ghost that entered the mall today. "That ghost was kinda weird huh guys?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yeah. What did she mean when she said to you that you & family would suffer the same fate? You'd better watch out for your family bro," said Tucker.  
  
"Yeah. Hey...I'll be back," said Danny. He walked up the stairs & was heading towards the bathroom. As he passed by his room, he heard light talking. It was Timmy in Danny's room. Danny put his ear up against the door to listen.  
  
"You guys what am I gonna do. This isn't fair. If there was something that I can think of or wish for, than I'd do it. But the only thing I can think of is wishing he didn't have ghost powers. But that would ruin is life. I wish I knew what to do," said Timmy.  
  
"Well, Danny seems like a nice kid Timmy. Plus he's your cousin. I don't even know what you should do," said Wanda.  
  
"Wanda. Didn't you hear me say 'I wish I knew what to do,'" hinted Timmy.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Wanda said. Just as Wanda & Cosmo raised their wands, Danny slightly cracked the door to look. Danny saw two magical beings waving wands to grant Timmy's wish. But suddenly their wands flopped over.  
  
"(gasp) My cousin has fairy godparents," gasped Danny.  
  
"What happened?" asked Timmy.  
  
Then the Rule Book popped up & Wanda said, "According to the rules, you have to figure out tough situations," said Wanda.  
  
Danny the quietly closed the door & walked away. As he walked away he thought to himself, '_Should I tell Sam & Tucker? How did he get fairy godparents & I don't? How does all of that work_??'  
  
"But don't worry Timmy you'll figure something out & no one will know about it," said Wanda.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like someone is at the door listening to everything were saying, peeking at us, & then use it against you to make us go away forever, riiiight?" said Cosmo pointing out the obvious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......... 


End file.
